Tobey's Tricks and Treats/Transcript
Transcript for Tobey's Tricks and Treats Narrator: It’s Halloween, the most spooky, eerie day of the year. (Scene: the school playground. Becky and Bob come into the scene. Becky is dressed as Pretty Princess, and Bob is dressed as a pirate.) Becky: You know what would be great? If I could ride my magic pony to school, just like the REAL Pretty Princess! (looks in front of her) Wow, look at everyone! (The other kids are also dressed up in different costumes.) Becky: I wonder who will win the costume contest? (Bob points to himself. Suddenly a silhouetted figure appears, looking a lot like WordGirl.) Violet: Hey, Becky. Nice costume! (Violet’s cat Fluffy-- referred to later in the series as Priscilla-- appears over Violet's shoulder dressed as Captain Huggy Face.) Becky: Whoa! Violet, I- I didn’t recognize you! Violet: I know. Isn’t this costume amazing? Woooord… Uuuuup! Emma: Where did you get it? I mean, look at your tool belt! She has all of the WordGirl rays, and wands… Becky: Actually, WordGirl doesn’t have a ray. What she uses-- (Tobey has climbed up a tree behind them, and jumps down towards them wielding a fake sword. He ends up landing on the ground next to them. Tobey is wearing an outfit that is a conglomerate of many different articles of clothing. He is wearing a winter cap with a horseshoe bolted onto the front of it.) Becky: Tobey, watch where you’re landing! Tobey: Watch where I’m land-- watch where you’re standing! Violet, I must say, it-- sure is eerie how much you look like WordGirl. Are you WordGirl? Violet: Me? A- are you kidding? Tobey: Let’s test your supernatural word powers. Quick! Define doppelganger. Violet: What? Becky: A doppelganger is a twin or lookalike. Someone who-- (Tobey pushes Becky away.) Tobey: I hope my fellow classmates are looking forward to being defeated in the costume contest, because I clearly have the best costume in the entire playground. I cut my victory speech down to twenty-five pages. Violet: I like Eugene’s costume. (Eugene, who is dressed as a robot, gives a thumbs up.) Tobey: (laughing) A-are you supposed to be a robot or a garbage can? That’s far from authentic, my friend. Becky: Tobey, to be fair, I don’t think real samurai warriors wore leg warmers. Tobey: (under his breath) My mother has failed me once again. (Scene: Inside the school. Behind a door with a spider’s web on it, we see a spooky looking jack-o’-lantern and a skull sitting on a desk. A chair shaped like a coffin turns around, revealing Mr. Dudley, dressed in black as a wicked witch or wizard.) Mr. Dudley: Hoooooo! What’s that eerie noise? Is it a ghost? (The lights come on. Someone dressed as a ghost comes through the door. We see that there are already other students seated inside the classroom.) Violet: Mr. Dudley? What’s "eerie" mean? Emma: I’m “ear-y”, because I have four ears! Becky: Um, actually, eerie means spooky or scary. Something that gives you goosebumps. Mr. Dudley: That’s right, Becky. It means spooky. Tobey: Blah, blah. There’s no such thing as ghosts and other supernatural creatures. Can we get on with it and announce me as the winner of the costume contest? (Violet crouches down behind him, and jumps up.) Violet: Boo! Tobey: (in shock) Ahh! (Tobey falls out of his chair.) Tobey: Oh! What was that? (The lights go out, then come back on. Mr. Dudley is standing by the light switch.) Mr. Dudley: Okay, kids. Will the contest finalists line up in the front of the class-- the front is up here-- in front of me? Okay, uh, don’t touch anything on Mr. Dudley’s desk. Settle down. Everyone’s costume looks so good-- not as good as my costume, but alas, there can only be one winner. And the winner is-- (does a pretend drum roll with his fingers) Tobey: (to himself) Me, me, let it be me! Mr. Dudley: Violet, as WordGirl! Violet: I won?! Oh, oh, oh, oh! (Mr. Dudley bring over a ribbon and pins it on her outfit.) Mr. Dudley: Here you go. Uh-- I’m gonna need that back later on… Tobey: Wh-- di-- Mr. Dudley, she cheated! Everyone knows she’s really WordGirl, she had that outfit in her closet! Mr. Dudley: Tobey? Do we need to call your mother? Tobey: No-- that’s quite alright. I’ll manage. (to himself) ...manage to ruin Halloween for everyone, that is! He-heh-heh-heh-ha-ha-ha! (He stops laughing as he realizes that everyone is staring at him.) Narrator: Later, in Tobey’s bedroom lair… (Scene: outside Tobey’s bedroom window. Tobey is pacing around in his costume, apparently talking to some of his robots.) Tobey: Now remember! Your mission is to steal not some, not most, but ALL of the Halloween candy in the city! I don’t want Violet to get her hands on a single chocolate chip! Ha-ha-ha-ha! (Three robots, which are standing outside his window, begin laughing along with him. They are all dressed up in costumes-- one as a cowboy, one as a bee and one as a ghost.) Tobey: That’s MY thing! (This is followed by a montage of scenes. The first scene is a street somewhere in the city. We appear to be looking into the mouth of a large green goblin, but it turns out to only be someone’s Halloween costume. Other kids are walking behind him in costume, with two of them standing at the door of a house. Chuck answers the door, wearing a large sandwich costume, and drops sandwiches into the children’s bags. The next scene is at Edith von Hoosinghaus’ spooky looking mansion. She drops money and necklaces into their bags. Then we are in front of Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Store. Two kids look in the window, but Reginald, dressed in a wizard’s costume, hides himself from their view, then pulls down a window blind and begins eating the caramel apples. In the final scene, Eugene, Emma, and the Bee go by the front of the Botsford home. Inside, Bob is feeding himself candy corn with his pirate sword, and Becky, still dressed as Pretty Princess, is helping TJ to adjust his Count Cloudy beard.) Becky: Bob, play with your swords outside! (The doorbell rings, and TJ answers it. Violet is standing there in her WordGirl costume.) TJ: WordGirl! In person! (He faints.) Violet: I’ve been getting that reaction a lot today! Becky: Ready? Violet: Yeah. Woooord… uuuup! Becky: (to herself) Mmmmm… painful. (This is followed by another montage of scenes. In the first scene, as more kids are seen walking around on the street, we now hear the sounds of stomping as Tobey’s robots approach. One of them walks by some kids, and they flee in fear, throwing their trick or treat bags. The robot’s hand catches the bags, raises them up to examine them, and the robot smiles. In the next scene, two robots approach a scary-looking house, and tremble as they try to decide who will go to the door. They push the one dressed as a cowboy, which walks tentatively toward the house. It nervously presses the doorbell, and the door slowly opens. A woman comes to the door, dressed as Little Bo Peep and holding a bowl of candy, and the robot wipes its brow in relief. Then it says “Trick or Treat”, grabs the bowl of candy, and runs off with the other robots.) Woman in Bo Peep costume: Hey! Isn’t it eerie how much that impolite cowboy looked like a robot? (She picks up her sheep and hugs it.) (Another scene change, with Tobey standing at his bedroom window. He lights a candle in a jack-o-lantern, which has been cut out with figures of himself handing flowers to an eager WordGirl. He looks up at his robots, who are carrying bags of stuff. They dump all of the candy in front of him.) Tobey: Hot buttered pumpkins, look at all this candy! I won! I won Halloween! (He picks up a toothbrush out of the pile.) Tobey: Wh-- What’s this? Soft-bristled toothbrushes? Are you robots mocking me? Robot: That is the treat they gave us. Tobey: Oh, why or why couldn’t I have been born with supernatural powers? Instead, I have to use robots who wouldn’t know a delicious treat if they had robot taste sensors! (He picks up a boxed candy and throws it at them.) Tobey: Get out there, and don’t come back until you’ve stolen EVERY single treat in this town! Robot: Are you sure you don’t need to brush your teeth? Tobey: Brush my teeth? Who programmed you, my mother? Now GO! (The scene shifts back to the spooky house where “Little Bo Peep” lives. Becky and Violet are standing at the door.) Becky: (gasps) This house is eerie! Looks like a real haunted house! (Her finger shakes as she presses the doorbell.) Violet: Becky! I’m scared. Becky: Bob will protect us. (A spider comes down a web in front of them, and Bob jumps into Becky’s arms. Then the front door opens, as they look on in fear. Little Bo Peep comes strolling out the door.) Becky and Violet: (together) Trick or Treat! Woman in Bo Peep Costume: I’m sorry, girls, but there’s no more candy. A tall metal kid in a-- cowboy costume stole everything. Violet: Who would do such a thing? (The woman points behind her.) Woman in Bo Peep Costume: THAT kid! (The robot in the cowboy costume has picked up a kid dressed as a baby,) Robot: It’s like stealing candy from a baby! Ha, ha, ha! (In the next scene, the robot with the bee costume uses a vacuum cleaner attachment to suck the candy from the bags of Emma, Eugene and two other kids. It then shoots the candy into a compartment in its torso, as the Bee flies out of it.) Emma: Oh, my candy! Eugene: I know it, Halloween’s ruined! (cries) Emma: Look, it’s WordGirl! (Becky, who is walking toward them with Bob, freezes in her tracks.) Becky: (nervously) Who are you talking about? I’m not WordGirl! (Violet walks past Becky.) Violet: They mean me, silly! Emma: She’s here to save us from the candy thief! Violet: Guys, I’m not WordGirl. I’m just a little girl in a superhero costume. (The kids all start chanting, “WordGirl! WordGirl! WordGirl!”) Violet: Alright, alright. I’m on top of it. Just give me a few moments. (Violet walks back to Becky.) Violet: Becky, can I borrow your monkey pirate? I know he’s no Captain Huggy Face, but frankly, neither is Fluffy. Becky: Violet, you shouldn’t get mixed up in this trouble! You’re in over your head. Violet: But the entire town is relying on me. Listen to them, chanting my name! Becky: They’re chanting for WordGirl. She can defeat the robots because she has supernatural powers. Violet: But I’m really into the supernatural. I eat all sorts of organic and super healthy food. Becky: Oh, actually, supernatural refers to something that would not happen in the natural world. For example, WordGirl’s ability to fly is supernatural. Violet: Oh. Well, I can’t fly… but I could tell Tobey it’s not nice to steal candy! Becky: Yeah, that’s not usually how it works. (A robot stomps past them.) Violet: A robot! Let’s follow him! Woooord… Uuuuuup! (She slides away.) Becky: Ahhh… she’s not gonna give up, is she? (The three robots are standing behind Tobey’s house, dumping their stash of candy onto the ground. Violet comes through the trees and watches, followed closely by Becky and Bob.) Violet: Now Becky, be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt. Becky: Of course. (Tobey’s laugh can be heard.) Violet: Look at him gloating! (Tobey is at his window with a candy bar in each hand, cackling in victory.) Violet: Why can’t he enjoy Halloween like a normal samurai? We’ll see who’s laughing at the end of the night-- after WordGirl shows up , and busts him! (Fluffy nods in agreement.) Violet: I’m going in! Call my parents if I don’t come out in ten minutes! Becky: Violet, wait! (Violet runs toward Tobey’s house.) Becky: Oh well, it’s better if she’s out of the way. (Bob chatters.) Becky: I know, I know, I’ll get to it. Word-- (Violet runs back to Becky, and grabs Bob’s arm.) Violet: I almost forgot my sidekick! (She hands Fluffy to Becky, then runs off with Bob.) Becky: Word UP! (She changes into WordGirl as Fluffy stares at her with a bewildered look and a fat tail. WordGirl looks at Fluffy sternly and puts her finger to her lips, then takes off. Meanwhile, Violet is pounding on Tobey’s front door, as Bob stands behind her covering his face. Tobey opens the door and looks out over an armful of candy while chomping away on a candy bar. He finally notices Violet dressed as WordGirl.) Violet: (in an angry voice) Trick or Treat! (She attempts to do a karate move.) Tobey: WordGirl, what are you doing here? Violet: I’m here to save Halloween! (Bob raises his sword, trying to play the part.) Tobey: Wait, how do I know you’re really WordGirl? Violet: Uh, I know really big words like-- Mississippi! Tobey: Mississippi? Everyone knows that word. What do you take me for, a fool? Violet: Yes! And, a silly goose. (She attempts to strike superhero poses while making strange sounds. Tobey stares at her with a confused look. She ends up with her cape covering her face. Bob flips it back into place with his sword.) Violet: (Looking at the candy Tobey is carrying) Wow, that’s a lot of candy! Tobey: Yes, and it all belongs to Samurai Tobey! Violet: Not if WordGirl has anything to do with it! (She holds up a wand that came with the costume. Tobey drops his candy and covers his eyes. Violet then blows bubbles through the wand.) Tobey: That’s strange. Why aren’t you using your supernatural powers to defeat me? Violet: Uh-- Tobey: You’re not WordGirl, are you? Violet: Well I, uh-- uh-- of course I am. Tobey: (pointing to the sky) Then who is THAT? (Above them, WordGirl is facing off against the three robots. While holding onto Fluffy, she attacks each one of them. The candy that the robots had collected rains down throughout the area ) Tobey: My robots! My candy! (Violet walks toward Tobey. Becky comes up to both of them carrying Fluffy.) Violet: Becky, did you see? WordGirl saved Halloween with her supernatural super powers! Becky: I know! Isn’t she amazing? (Becky winks at Fluffy.) Tobey: (to Violet) I can’t believe I thought YOU were WordGirl. The only thing crazier would be if I thought BECKY was WordGirl! Becky: Ha ha ha, yeah! That would be crazy! Well, see you later! I’m going to go catch some candy. (As she walks away, her cape comes out of her Pretty Princess costume. Bob chatters at her.) Becky: (quietly) Oops! Thanks, Bob. Tobey: This is the worst Halloween ever! Violet: Maybe you’ll feel better if you catch some treats. That’s what I’m going to do. (Tobey looks at the candy still raining down, and smiles. He holds his hands out, and catches an apple.) Tobey: Oh, come on, an apple?! Narrator: And so, thanks to WordGirl’s supernatural powers, the eerie candy-less Halloween ends with treat raining from the sky! (Tobey holds out his hands again, and this time he catches a toothbrush.) Tobey: Oh now, this is too much! Who considers a toothbrush a treat?! Seriously! Violet: I love toothbrushes. Narrator: Join us next time for another adventure of-- WordGirl! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Was that scary? (In the closing scene, WordGirl flies up in front of the full moon with pirate Bob and Fluffy. She is wearing a witch’s hat, and holding a broomstick against her as if she is flying on it. Candy continues to rain down around them.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes